The present invention relates to a reflective audio assembly and combination of such assembly with a picture frame.
Various audio visual combinations have been proposed in the past in which a picture, for example of a person, is displayed in a picture frame which is associated with some form of sound reproducing means which is capable of playing back a personalized audio message from the person shown in the picture. One such combination is shown, by way of example, in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,191. In that Letters Patent several embodiments of picture frame and sound reproducing mechanisms capable of reproducing utterances by the person displayed in the picture are disclosed. In general, each of these embodiments includes the combination of a picture frame which receives and displays a personal picture and a housing associated with the frame which contains certain specific audio playback mechanisms for playing back the personalized message through a speaker in the housing. The speaker may either be directed to the front of the frame or the sides or the rear of the housing. In each of these embodiments, the speaker is located directly behind perforations, either in the frame itself or in the housing.
In a reflective audio assembly and personalized audio visual combination incorporating the principles of the present invention, the quality of the sound emanating from the assembly or combination is substantially enhanced and improved and is more natural and realistic than in audio visual combinations of the prior art. In a reflective audio assembly and personalized audio visual combination incorporating the principles of the present invention, the sound is first introduced to a sound receiving enclosure in which it reflects before being emitted toward the front of the assembly and beneath the picture and into contact with a planar surface, such as the table upon which the assembly is supported, all substantially enhancing the tonal and directional qualities of the sound. A reflective audio assembly and personalized audio visual combination incorporating the principles of the present invention may be self supporting, may house the sound reproducing components needed to reproduce the audio desired, and may provide rapid and easy access to such components either for maintenance or use.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, a reflective audio assembly comprises a housing having a top wall, a bottom wall, side walls and a front wall and these walls define a sound receiving enclosure. Support means supports the enclosure on a substantially planar surface and means for mounting a sound speaker are provided so as to direct the sound from the speaker into the enclosure at a location spaced from the front wall of the enclosure. The front wall has an opening therein which includes sound deflecting means which deflects the sound which leaves the opening from the enclosure downwardly toward the surface upon which the housing is supported.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, the front wall is inclined at an obtuse angle relative to the bottom wall of the housing to deflect the sound which leaves the opening downwardly toward the planar surface upon which the housing is supported.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the assembly includes picture frame means and the frame means defines at least a portion of the top wall of the sound receiving enclosure.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the front wall opening of the aforementioned assemblies is adjacent the bottom of the picture frame means.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, in the aforementioned assemblies, a second enclosure may be provided adjacent the sound receiving enclosure, the second enclosure may be defined at least in part by one of the aforementioned walls and the second enclosure contains sound reproducing means.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, a personalized audio visual combination of a picture receiving frame and housing is provided. The frame includes means for receiving and displaying a picture. The housing supports the frame on a substantially planar surface for display of the picture and the housing includes a plurality of walls defining a sound receiving enclosure including a front wall adjacent the bottom of the frame. Means is provided for mounting a sound speaker to direct the sound from the speaker into the enclosure at a location spaced from the front wall of the housing and an opening in the front wall includes sound deflecting means which deflects the sound which leaves the opening from the enclosure in the direction in which the picture is displayed and downwardly toward the planar surface upon which the combination is supported.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, in the aforementioned combination, the opening is beneath the picture frame.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.